super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Universe VS Star Butterfly
Steven Universe vs Star Butterfly '''is a Death Battle by GamerTendo. Description Cartoon Network vs Disney! Two kids that have passed down power from their mother to them will battle, Steven Universe vs Star Butterfly. Interlude (Cues: Invader) Wiz: Through the history of TV shows, many powers have been shown. Like magical powers, and powers of a rock spieces. '''Boomstick: And some kids have a object passed down from their mom to them that is the source of these powers. Like with Steven Quartz Universe, the sucessor of Rose Quartz. Wiz: Or Star Butterfly, the wand wielding hero from Mewni. He's Boomstick, and I'm Wiz. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze fighters to see who would win in a Death Battle. Steven Universe (Cues: Steven Universe Theme - 8 Bit) Wiz: The Gems, a powerful race of rocks that form bodies, all with special powers. But one Gem was brave enough to stand against the Homeworld Gems, the evil Gems that tried to terrorize earth. Boomstick: But then that gem, Rose Quartz married Greg Universe and apparently Gems can't have kids, so then boom. Steven Universe happened. Wiz: Steven is now a member of the Crystal Gems, alongside Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Boomstick: Steven's Gem powers allow him to summon his weapon, a shield..Wait, how is a shield a weapon? Wiz: He's more of a defensive character, but can still throw the shield in a offensive style in some cases. Boomstick: Oh, Captain America style. Wiz: And he can grow it to large sizes to block bigger objects. He once blocked away a giant rock that fell on him and the Gems, and several blast from Homeworld weapons. Boomstick: And he has the bubble, which can block lots of things, and can even survive going deep into the ocean. Wiz: But Steven and Star both aren't alone for this fight. Fighting alongsisde Steven are Connie Maheswaran and Lion. Boomstick: Lion has a loud roar that can blast soundwaves to destroy stuff. And can create portals that same way. Wiz: And Lion has enough stamina to run through the entire deserted ocean. He also has the ability to walk on water. Boomstick: Connie is human, but still powerful. She wields Rose's Sword, and was taught swordsmanship by Pearl, who's a master swordsman. Wiz: And she's great at tag team combat, so she fights alongside Steven perfectly in sword and shield combat. Boomstick: And there's Stevonnie, the fusion of Steven and Connie. However, Stevonnie never has been shown in fighting with the sword and shield combat. Wiz: So Stevonnie won't be included in the fight due to this. Steven: "I will fight to be everything that everbody wants me to be when I'm grown!" Star Butterfly (Cues: Star vs the Forces of Evil Theme - Instrumental) Wiz: Originally living on the planet Mewni, and being princess of it, Star Butterfly moved to earth, alongside recieving the passed down family wand giving her many spells to cast, and magical powers. Boomstick: She moved in with the Diaz family, who apparently accept in tons of exchange students into their household..Because that's safe. Wiz: Besides her wand, Star also can fight normally. And she has Marco Diaz, who's a green belt in karate, yet apparently can fight monsters. Both are skilled in fighting together to take down large amounts of enemies at times. However, they once thought they were more outnumbered then usual, which led to them almost being defeated until they realized they weren't. Boomstick: But besides her and Marco's fighting skills, Star wields the royal family magic wand, which has several spells that fall into several categories. Wiz: Like the blast spells, which are self explanatory. The Bunny Rabbit Blast, Cupcake Blast, Dagger Crystal Heart Attack, Glowworn Blast, Lighting Turtle Rescue, Mega Mushroom Destruction Blast, Narwhal Blast, Mega Narwhal Blast, Rainbow Avalanche, Raspberry Panzerfaust, Stardust Daisy Devastation, Super Rainbow Dolphin Slam, Syrup Tsunami Wave, Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast, and Winter Storm Hyper Blow.. (Wiz catches breath) Boomstick: And transformation spells, including the Emerald Snake Strike, Glitter Dragon Escalation, Mending Heart Hurricane, Mystic Room Suck Transform, Radiant Shadow Transform, and Releasio Demonius Infestica. (Boomstick starts catching breath too) Wiz: Thankfully only three more list remain, and only one is long. The other category of spells. Which a majority aren't very battle useful, so we'll list the ones that are: Easy Peasy Time Freezy, Fantastic Exit Beam, Honeybee Tornado Swarm, Mega Explosive Crystal Laser, Paper Tornado, and Rainbow Fist Punch. Boomstick: And the last two smaller list: The summoning spells, which include Rainbow Racoon Rotation, and Snail Helper Height Blast, and the Unnamed Spells. These have no effect however: 3 Of them just summon some not very battle useful creatures, 1 turns the hit person into a troll, and the last one is the Whispering Spell, which self detonates the wand. ' Wiz: Star had to use the self detonation in the season 1 finale, but currently now wields a new upgrade of the wand. However, the wand misses half of it's star, as the other is in the realm of the evil monsters. ''Star: "I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" DEATH BATTLE! '''Beach City - Day Time Steven Universe '''rode '''Lion, with Connie 'riding on behind Steven through Beach City. But the ride was put to a stop, as suddenly.. ''"NARWHAL BLAST!" A blast was sent at Steven, but Lion jumped out of the way, with several narwhals falling out of nowhere from the blast. The camera then went to the one who shot the blast. '''Star Butterfly, who was also there with Marco Diaz. They had assumed Lion was a monster that they needed to defeat, and that Steven and Connie were villains due to being alongside it. Connie pulled out and wielded Rose's Sword, as Steven prepared to ride Lion through battle. Star and Marco got in fighting stances, as they were all ready for a battle they wouldn't forget. FIGHT! (Cues: Mirror Match - Steven Universe ) Lion ran towards Star and Marco with Steven and Connie riding atop him, but Star yelled "CUPCAKE BLAST!", and blasted a pink beam at Lion with several pink cupcakes in it to damage him. Lion jumped over this, and then jumped down at Star to bite her. Star yelled "FANTASTIC EXIT BEAM!", blasting her away, alongside her grabbing Marco. Lion then landed, with Star and Marco backed up and ready to fight more. Star then yelled "STARDUST DAISY DEVASTATION!", and blasted a yellow energy beam of dasies at Steven, Connie, and Lion. Steven summoned his shield, blocking the shot, and then reflected it off into a nearby building. Star yelled "SUPER RAINBOW DOLPHIN SLA--" but was interupted by Steven throwing his shield into Star. Steven and Connie took the offensive and ran at Star and Marco. Connie slashed at Star, but Marco kicked her away and then ran at her. Steven landed infront of Star, and then summoned his shield. Steven dashed into Star, hitting her away with his shield, but Star landed, and blasted Narwhal Blast at Steven, upon yelling "NARWHAL BLAST!" each time. Steven looked up, seeing the narwhals about to fall on him. Steven summoned a bigger shield, which blocked the narwhals, as Steven then desummoned it, causing the narwhals to fall off. Star blasted more narwhal blast, as Steven was running out of the way to dodge them, but one fell onto his leg, trapping him. Star then fired another Narwhal Blast above Steven, but Lion jumped and bit the narwhal, saving Steven from being crushed. Lion was then shown brutally biting the narwhal to death. Elsewhere, Connie and Marco's duel was brought to the roof of a brick building. Marco kicked and punched at Connie, but Connie dodged each hit, and slashed back at Marco. Marco jumped out of the way, and ran at Connie, then punching her across the face. Connie stabbed Marco through the stomach after this. Connie threw Marco off Rose's Sword, as blood was left on it. Marco held the bleeding spot in extreme pain, as Connie then ran at Marco, and prepared the finishing slash. Star looked up, seeing Marco. Star jumped in the air, and yelled "SYRUP TSUNAMI SHOCKWAVE!", causing a huge wave of syrup to hit Beach City. After the syrup crashed, it was shown Steven used his bubble to block this. Steven swam up onto a billboard clean from syrup, but the Human Gem looked around for Connie and Lion. Connie swam up onto the billboard Steven was on, as Lion jumped onto it. Lion licked himself clean, while Connie tried wiping syrup off. Star and Marco stood atop the building Connie and Marco earlier dueled on. Star tried to think of a spell to heal Marco, but instead had to resort to using Relasio Demonius Infestica, which she yelled the name of, turning Marco's arm into a monster arm. Star saw Steven and Connie riding Lion, as Lion jumped up at them. Lion took a bite at Star, but Star jumped out of the way. Steven ran at Star, as Connie jumped at Marco. Marco hit Connie away with his monster arm, as Steven summoned his shield to block all the spells Star blasted at him. Steven rammed into Star, knocking her down, and then throwing his shield down at her. Star rolled out of the way, getting the shield stuck in the roof, but Steven pulled it out after landing. Star took the advantage of Steven's timing to use a spell, in which she yelled "SUPER RAINBOW DOLPHIN SLAM!", and blasted a stream of dolphins and starfish into Steven, damaging him badly, but while in the stream Steven held his shield foward. Steven then blocked several sea creatures swimming into him, as the blast ended. Steven then ran at Star, and threw his shield into Star's face, knocking her over. Star jumped up, as the camera moved to Connie and Marco's fight. Connie slashed at Marco, but Marco ducked under, and slammed his monster arm onto Connie. Connie was knocked down from this, as Marco then smacked away Connie towards the edge of the building. Connie stood up, but saw Marco running at her. Marco then stopped in pain, holding the bleeding spot in his stomach. Connie now had known she had her chance to win this, as Connie then ran at Marco, and pulled her sword back. The screen went black, as a slash was saw and heard. The screen turned to normal, showing Marco now decapitated by Connie. Connie walked off leaving Marco's corpse to bleed. Star screamed "MARCO!", now seeing her best friend was dead. Steven and Connie interupted her moment, and ran at Star. Steven and Connie went into tag team mode, as Star blasted several beams at them, but the duo dodging each blast. They then reached Star, as Connie took slashes at Star, but Star dodged and blasted a beam at Connie, but Connie moved out of the way, as Steven who was at her back dodged. Lion then roared a soundwave into Star, knocking her away. Connie ran at Star, and stabbed at her, but Star dodged and then kicked Connie in the face, and fired a blast at her, damaging her badly. Steven yelled "CONNIE!", and ran over to her, but Star yelled "BUNNY RABBIT BLAST!". Star rocketed herself into the air, and prepared to finish Steven. But Steven turned around in anger, and threw his shield at Star, hitting her directly, and cutting her inhalf, killing Star Butterfly. K.O.! Steven ran over to Connie, and found she was alive. Lion then ate the remains of Star and Marco. Results Boomstick: YEAH! CHILDREN FIGHTING! Wiz: While it would be surprising Steven and Connie win, it's rather basic terms of the win. Steven's shield and bubble blocked all of Star's spells easily, and with Lion's speed and power, and Connie's excellent swordsmanship, they easily outclassed everything else Star and Marco had. Boomstick: In the end, Star just didn't make the cut. Wiz: The winner is Steven Universe. STEVEN (Winner) *'+Shield and Bubble block Star's magic' *'+Connie and Lion easily outclass Star and Marco's fighting skills' *'+Connie's sword skills outmatches Marco's karate' *'''-Star outclasses in spells''' *'''-Less expirenced''' STAR (Loser) *'+Outclasses Steven's abilities with huge amounts of spells' *'+More expierence' *'''-Magic is cancelled out by Steven's shield and bubble''' *'''-Outclassed in fighting skills by Connie and Lion''' *'''-Marco is outclassed by Connie's sword skills''' Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:GamerTendo Category:'TV Show' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:Death Battles Category:'Alien' themed Death Battles